Invisible Boundaries Rewrite
by OutOfBatteries
Summary: If you insult my brother one more time I'm going to break your scrawny little neck Gokudera, that includes you two as well," Ayumi said, glaring at Tsuna and Yamamoto. This is what happens when an overprotective sister comes to Namimori, especially his.


As I promised a rewrite of Invisible Boundaries! Well that's just the first chap so yeah. Since I'm to lazy i refuse to add the word rewrite to my title. Anyway, I made many modifications, so you should read this, 'cause it's important!!

Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this are my Ocs so yeah.

* * *

"Your beauty is so outstanding, that, I just can't keep my eyes off you." A tall teenaged boy whispered to a girl, wearing an elegant orange sun dress, on the busy streets of Italy. His chocolate browns eyes trapped her sky blue orbs into a loving gaze. The female's delicate hands softly touched his black hoodie. Their heads both inclined, their lips almost touching, and then, the teenaged male spotted something at the corner of his eye.

"HEY AYUMI, DONE GETTING THE INGREDIENTS?!" he yelled while pushing past the girl he almost kissed, and running towards a teenaged girl who was holding heavy grocery bags.

"Done flirting with random girls?" she retorted angrily. She proceeded to shove most of the grocery bags at him. "I look away for a minute and what happens? I see you gone and find out your here fooling around with some girl!" Ayumi exclaimed.

"But I thought you didn't like me that way?" he asked. "Unless," he raised his eyebrow "you've had a change of heart?" he gave her a smug look, and she rolled her eyes and kept on walking.

"Hurry up," she said while ignoring his question "I have orders from the Boss to arrive at headquarters immediately. He said it had something to do with my brother."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"Don't be so full of yourself Justin. I was angry because you left me alone to flirt with a girl, while I had to do these stupid chores." She said while glaring at the brown brick pavement that led to the Bovino Famiglia headquarters.

"Hey!" he exclaimed "Don't blame me for getting assigned grocery shopping. It's your fault that the boss won't give you anymore hard missions, 'cause of that stomach injury you got, _last_ time." Justin said, while pointing at her belly for emphasis.

Ayumi sighed. "Sorry, I'm just really worked up, I haven't seen my little brother in a while," With gloomy forest green eyes she opened the big metal black gates, of the Bovino headquarters "how can I make it up to you?" she asked.

"Hmmm," he pondered while walking towards the gigantic mansion. Staring at the large French windows and the detailed statues of the former Bovino boss' that decorated the entrance he got an idea. He looked towards the lushes green gardens, and he smiled sweetly

"Well then, how 'bout going on a date with me, for compensation?" he said with a grin, still staring at the garden, while standing outside the brick mansion.

Ayumi stared at the garden as well, remembering the first week Justin entered the Bovino Famiglia. It was early this year he just turned fourteen and she was waiting to turn thirteen. Justin took her out to the garden near the tulip bed, since they were her favorite flowers, and he asked her to be his girlfriend. She gave him a blank look and told him a flat out no. He wouldn't stop trying to woo her since.

"Sorry Justin, but no." It was a known fact that Justin was a natural flirt and player, so she didn't want to date him. She didn't even have feelings for him that went beyond being just friends.

He sighed while ruffling his light brown hair. "Nah, I don't mind about getting rejected again, but I won't stop asking you out till you become mine." He said with a wink. He opened the door for her and took the grocery bags. "I'll take these to chef, you can go see what boss is bugging you about, 'kay?"

"Thanks." She said with a soft smile.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A man with mud colored hair was rubbing his temples. He sat in a luxurious leather, ebony chair, which was behind a polished oak desk. His eyes opened revealing a shocking color of light gray blue. He started drumming his fingers against the smooth desk while staring at the paintings that surrounded him. They were all portraits of people who wore something symbolizing a cow.

The man then stared at the light brown doors, waiting for his guest to arrive. His eyes started to wander once again, but then snapped right back at the door when he heard a loud knock coming from it.

"Come in," he said in a deep voice.

The brass door handle made a ninety degree turn, a female entered and closed the door with a soft "click". She had straight black hair that reached her mid-back and was slightly curly towards the bottom. Some strands of hair on the side were pulled back and tied into a pony tail while the rest remained loose.

"Boss, is there something wrong with my brother? Is he okay?"

"Yes he is perfectly fine Ayumi, I just need you to go supervise him in Japan." The Bovino Boss said in a monotone voice.

The adolescent's eyes went wide. JAPAN? She thought in worry.

"WHY?! WHY IS HE IN JAPAN? I THOUGHT HE WAS WITH MY PARENTS!" she practically yelled, slamming her hands onto the desk. The wooden floor shook due to the force of her slam.

"Ayumi."

"I'm sorry Boss," the girl apologized looking down at the floor in shame. She had a tendency to get very aggressive when something bad happened to her precious little brother.

"As I was saying, your brother believes he has a mission to kill someone in Japan. Who he might try to kill, I don't know yet. I have sent assortments of apology to anyone he has caused trouble for. I want you to watch over him,"

"Yes sir," Ayumi nodded her head in confirmation.

"I also don't want a repetition of that _incident_ during the last mission, understand?" he said in a firm tone.

"Yes Boss," she said with a small hint of malice.

The man relaxed a little, "Your brother is safe, I'm sure, your flight to Japan will be tomorrow morning, you should pack now." Her boss advised her in a reassuring voice.

"Thank you sir," was the last words she said before disappearing behind the wooden doors.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning, a loud yell could be heard throughout headquarters. "SHE WENT WHERE?!" could be heard from the pink faced Justin.

"Yeah, I heard from the Boss that she went to Japan to watch over her brother. Apparently he made that her mission for the next millennium, till she can control her anger issues." A long haired red head scoffed.

The girl was wearing a blue and white, plaid, mini skirt with a red cami and white blouse. She was sitting on a queen sized bed, which was covered with blue cotton blankets. The room was fairly neat, shocking both teenagers when they came in. The previous occupant of the room was none other then, Ayumi, and she was a messy person. Justin flopped down next to the red head and groaned.

"She could've at least said goodbye, right Maria?"

"Why? So you can flirt with her one more time?" she said with distaste. She made an angry facial expression and then stomped out the room. Her long high ponytail trailing after her.

"Hey, wait! What's wrong?" he started to say as he chased her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"ACHOO!" a teenager sneezed, in the middle of Namimori. She was wearing a light blue shirt that was covered by an unzipped, big grey sweat jacket. Her bottom consisted of denim Capri's and black tennis shoes that looked similar to converses. Ayumi used her hand to rub her nose and you could spot a cow print bracelet hanging around her wrist.

Ayumi was lugging around a large metal case, that was bigger then her and she was also carrying a huge silver duffel bag. She was walking around Namimori with a piece of crumpled white paper.

Need to ask people for directions, need to ask people for directions. Was what she chanted inside her head staring at the scribbles she made last night. Ayumi walked around the streets of Namimori, staring at the little shops and the families out together shopping. She spotted a lone teenager that looked around the same age as her, and she tapped his shoulder.

The male turned around to reveal gray eyes and grayish silver hair. It reminded her of a certain doctor back in Italy, but she dismissed his octopus looking hair style and started to ask him a question. "Excuse me but do you know where this address is?" she said referring to the atrocious handwriting.

The teenager read the paper several times, and then he proceeded to glare at her. "Who are you and what do you want with the tenth?" he said with malice.

"Huh?" she said in a confused tone.

"I said what you want with the tenth?" his glare grew stronger. He even reached behind his back and was about to pull a few dynamites from his back pocket.

"You know what? If you're not gonna help me, then don't waste my time by _trying_ to fight me." She said with annoyance. She gave him the finger and walked away.

"Why you stupid little," the boy started to stream out colorful words, and went back to walking pass many houses, to his apartment building "that girl was a waste of my time. She better not go near the tenth." The boy finished.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ok, attempt number two, Ayumi thought as she spotted another teenaged boy, maybe a little younger then her. He had on thin framed glases and he was wearing a black polo with a long wide stripe in the middle. He also had on jeans and white sneakers. His hands were covering his messy brown colored hair and he was on the ground.

"Uh, hey," she said trying to get his attention. He looked up and she saw frightened eyes brown eyes, which shocked her a bit. "Do you know this address? Or have you seen this little boy?" Ayumi asked while shoving two pieces of paper in front of his face.

The boy took one glance at the address and, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MAFIAAAAAAAAA" the boy screamed, causing the girl to jump back a little. The boy crawled off the pavement and took off running. Ayumi glared at the running boy.

"Why is everyone in Japan so freaking rude? I can't even get some decent directions from these people," she said while kicking a random can on the pavement. "I just want to find my little brother, is that so bad?!" she started to scream a bit now.

After hours of walking and walking, looking and searching, she couldn't find the house that her brother was supposedly staying at. "ARGHHH," she cried in despair. She slumped against a random sandy brown brick fencing of a house. It was dark out. It was probably around 11 p.m. in Japan. The stars

I'm so tired, she thought. Ayumi laid her duffel bag down and propped her large metal case against the wall. Her hands felt across the freezing cold surface and opened the large case. She lifted up the cool rod made of metal, which was part of a large black scythe. She placed herself inside the metal case and used the duffel bag as a pillow. She held the scythe in her hands, firmly, as she drifted off to sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was an average morning for Sawada, Tsunayoshi. He woke up a bit late, got dressed in a hurry, and got his food stolen by Reborn. All was going according to plan, but then when he went outside he happened to bump into something really hard. It felt like he smashed into a wall. A crash could be heard and then a slightly startled Tsuna got up from his fall.

His eyes traveled to what he hit, and what he saw scared him. The lid of a coffin like case opened, and he saw a sleeping girl. He then panicked even more when he saw that she was holding a scythe. She had a pale completion under the shadow and looked very peaceful, until her eyes snapped open.

Then in a shrill and terrified voice, he screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, A VAMPIREEEE!!!"

* * *

Yeah, I think this was longer then the last one. Hope you enjoy this rewrite. Leave a review to tell me what you think! Also, I'm not to sure if gokudera has grey eyes, tell me if he does.

Next chapter:Not our first meeting

"IT'S YOU!" they both exclaimed.

"STAY AWAY FROM THE TENTH!"

"STOP SHOUTING OLD MAN. YOUR SPIT IS GETTING ON MY FACE AND MAYBE YOUR DENCHERS WILL TOO!"

Chapter will be posted either next weekend or next next weekend. Depends on, if I feel like updating my Lucky14 story.

(Read that if you feel bored of waiting. It's an Ouran story xD)


End file.
